Psychokinesis Implements
Implements used with psychokinesis allow the occultist to control force and energy. 'Associated School: '''Evocation. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, items that normally contain the elements (lanterns, batteries, flasks, and the like), items associated with force or impacts (such as weapons or ammunition). '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a psychokinesis implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Heat Sink (Su): The implement dissipates elemental energies. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains resistance to your active energy type equal to your the amount of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum amount equal to three times your occultist level. When you change your active energy type, this resistance changes as well, regardless of the distance between you and the implement’s bearer. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use psychokinesis implements gain the following focus power. ''Elemental Fusillade (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend your psionic focus to fire a number of missiles of energy at targets within 60 feet. You fire a number of missiles equal to the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement, up to a maximum of 1 + 1 for every two occultist levels you possess beyond 1st (2 at 3rd, 3 at 5th, and so on, up to a maximum of 10 missiles at 19th level). Each missile requires a ranged touch attack to hit, and deals points of damage of your active energy type equal to 1d8 + your Intelligence modifier. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use psychokinesis implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Domain Control (Su): As an immediate action, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to project a field of telekinetic force that enhances your movements and hinders your enemies. For a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier, opponents treat all squares within 10 feet of you as difficult terrain and you gain a +30-foot enhancement bonus to each of your movement speeds. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Lance Strike (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to create a column of intense energy. This ability has a range of 100 feet, and deals 1d6 points of damage of your active energy type per occultist level. The column of energy deals damage to each creature in a 5-foot-radius cylinder that may be up to 10 feet high per occultist level. Each affected creature can attempt a Reflex save to halve the damage. Gravity Pulse (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to unleash a pulse of telekinetic force in a 30-foot spread, centered on you. Each creature other than you within the burst must succeed at a Reflex save or be knocked prone. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Power Slam (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to deliver a devastating blow. Make a melee touch attack. If it hits, it deals 1d6 points of damage per occultist level you possess, and the target must succeed at a Reflex save or be pushed backwards 5 feet per two occultist levels you possess. If the target would be pushed into an occupied space, both it and the creature or object they collided with take bludgeoning damage equal to 1d8 + your Intelligence bonus (if any). This damage is in part the result of a powerful psionic shockwave, and thus ignores damage reduction and hardness. Puppet Show (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to use control object as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. You do not need to concentrate on this power, although you must take a standard action of concentration to give your controlled objects new orders. You can only have one instance of this effect at any one time; if you use the ability again, the old one ends. You must be at least 7th level to select this focus power. Reshape Power (Su): As part of manifesting a psychokinesis power with an area of effect, you can expend a number of points of mental focus up to your Intelligence modifier to exclude an equal number of squares from the area. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult